Richard Hamilton
Richard Clay "Rip" Hamilton (born February 14, 1978) is an American professional basketball player who last played for the Chicago Bulls of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Hamilton previously played for the Washington Wizards and the Detroit Pistons. A three time All-Star, Hamilton was an instrumental part of the Pistons' 2004 NBA championship, and their run of six straight Eastern Conference Finals appearances. Career College Hamilton played college basketball at the University of Connecticut from 1996–99. He was named the 1999 NCAA Tournament's Most Outstanding Player after UConn's run to that year's national title. Detroit Pistons (2002–2011) Hamilton was the 7th pick overall in the 1999 NBA Draft and played for the Washington Wizards for his first three seasons as a professional. Hamilton, Hubert Davis and Bobby Simmons were then traded to the Detroit Pistons for Jerry Stackhouse, Brian Cardinal and Ratko Varda. Since the trade, Hamilton has become one of the NBA's top shooting guards, and was the leading scorer on the Pistons 2004 NBA Championship team. Hamilton began wearing the clear plastic mask that would become his trademark during the 2003–2004 season. His nose had been broken twice that season (it happened once before in 2002) and Hamilton was advised to wear the mask the rest of his career or risk significant nasal reconstructive surgery. Wearing the mask on a nightly basis, Hamilton led the Pistons in scoring as they marched to the NBA title. He has continued to wear the mask, calling it his "Superman cape." Hamilton is the only player in NBA history to lead his team in scoring in a game despite not making a single field goal. On January 6, 2005, Hamilton was 0-for-10 from the field, but hit 14-of-14 from the line to pace the Pistons in a 101–79 loss to the Memphis Grizzlies. On February 9, 2006, Hamilton earned his first selection to the 2006 NBA All-Star Game as a reserve guard for the Eastern Conference. On December 27, 2006, Hamilton scored a career-high 51 points with 19-for-37 field goal shooting in a 151–145 triple-overtime Pistons loss to the New York Knicks, becoming the first opposing player since Michael Jordan to score over 50 points at Madison Square Garden. He represented the Eastern Conference for the second time at the 2007 NBA All-Star Game. On February 17, 2008, Hamilton represented the Eastern Conference for the third consecutive season at the 2008 NBA All-Star Game. On February 6, Hamilton was selected to be a part of the Foot Locker Three-Point Shootout, held on February 16 during All Star Weekend in New Orleans. He was defeated, however, by defending champion Jason Kapono. On May 13, 2008, Hamilton surpassed Isiah Thomas as the Pistons' all-time leading scorer in the playoffs. On November 3, 2008, Hamilton signed a three-year, $34 million contract extension with the Pistons. The first two years of the contract were guaranteed and the third was partially. On February 7, 2009, Hamilton scored 38 points off the bench against the Milwaukee Bucks, the most by a Piston reserve in history. On March 13, 2009, Hamilton posted a career-high 16 assists in a 99–95 overtime win against the Toronto Raptors. Hamilton was waived by the Pistons on December 12, 2011. Chicago Bulls (2011–2013) Hamilton cleared waivers on December 14, 2011 and quickly signed a 3-year, $15 million dollar contract with the Chicago Bulls, with the third year being a team option. The Bulls waived Hamilton on July 10, 2013. Career transactions *June 30, 1999: Drafted 7th overall by Washington Wizards in 1999 NBA Draft. *September 11, 2002: Traded by Washington along with Hubert Davis and Bobby Simmons to the Detroit Pistons for Jerry Stackhouse, Brian Cardinal, and Ratko Varda. *December 12, 2011: Waived by Pistons. *December 14, 2011: Signed by Chicago Bulls. *July 10, 2013: Waived by Bulls. Media appearances In the 2006–07 NBA season Hamilton appeared in the NBA Fundamentals series, hosted by TNT, where basketball players showcase certain aspects of the game. Hamilton explained the topic "moving without the ball" to shake off your defender. He was also a contestant on an episode of the game show series Wanna Bet?. He has also worked with many charities, including the Read to Achieve* program and reading books to children. As part of his long-time work with children, he has appeared on an episode of Disney Channel's "Imagination Movers". He helped the gang play basketball and learn a lesson of friendship. Personal On October 31, 2007, Hamilton's girlfriend T. J. Lottie gave birth to Richard Clay Hamilton II. On July 11, 2009, Hamilton married Lottie in Boca Raton, Florida. Special guests included Dwyane Wade, Rasheed Wallace, Chauncey Billups, Michael Jordan, and many others. In April 2009, Hamilton filed a suit against former personal assistant and business manager Josh Nochimson, claiming that Nochimson stole over one million dollars by unauthorized use of Hamilton's credit card from 2003 to 2008. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster